


bad habit

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [11]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was about to turn around and did some serious dropkick but before he could even wrap his head on how the mechanism worked, Web was being pushed into the dark alleyway, his body being pressed tightly against the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bad habit

**Author's Note:**

> an anon requested for - Web ventures into the rough side of town aka Lieb's territory. Lieb wants to initially rob him but changes his mind because he's hot, naturally... something something... And then they make out and stuff.
> 
> i took the liberty of "something something" and "stuff" and butchered it.

The night was too cold to walk around, but here was Webster, hugging his body tighter, a futile attempt to appear smaller, trying not to attract attention to himself – trying to be alert with the unfamiliar surroundings.

He cursed lowly when he heard a dog barking non-stop from a distant. He should have said no when Nix called him and sobbed on the line – drunk, asking Web to come and pick him up because Dick refused to pick up his calls.

The usually happy couple had a big argument and here was Webster, walking alone in the sketchy part of Boston at one in the morning, cursing all the way while he tried to find Nix’s favorite bar in this godforsaken place.

*

Joe had been following the guy since four blocks before – he was obviously not from around here – he looked too preppy, his clothes looked neat and expensive – maybe a Harvard student, Joe thought and no doubt loaded with money. He had followed Maybe Harvard from a safe distant, calculating his moves on where he could ambush the guy and took his money.

It was not that he had it bad that he was force to steal from others – he had money, but he liked the thrill of stealing from someone – he liked the thrill of seeing the confused face of his chosen preys, he liked the thrill of watching the horror in their eyes when they realized that they were being robbed.

In short, Joe Liebgott was a fucked up kleptomaniac and tonight he had spotted his prey.

*

Web felt like he was being followed. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stood up and he cursed Nix from Sunday to Saturday for putting him in this dangerous situation. He hoped when the police found his cold dead body, Nix would be so fucking guilty that he would quit being an alcoholic.

He tried to play it cool. Maybe the guy following him was harmless. Web knew some deadly Judo moves, he’d seen videos on nights when he was supposed to write his Bronte’s essay.

He was about to turn around and did some serious dropkick but before he could even wrap his head on how the mechanism worked, Web was being pushed into the dark alleyway, his body being pressed tightly against the wall. His assaulter was breathing hard on his neck – reeking of alcohol – and he was slurring his words.

“You look awfully lonely – want me – want me to accom – want me to keep you company?” Web’s assaulter slurred his words and Web gritted his teeth, trying to push the guy off of him but the drunk guy was strong despite being inebriated.

“Yo, ugly. You mind stop groping my boyfriend?”

Web heard someone said and he tried to crane his neck to see who but failed.

*

Joe was following Maybe Harvard in a comfortable pace, looking at how Harvard trying to blend in and failed because the guy was over six feet tall. Joe smirked because it was kinda adorable to watch this guy being uncomfortable but out of nowhere, some guy walked past him and pushed Maybe Harvard into the dark alleyway.

 _Fuck_ , Joe thought.

He picked up his pace and found Maybe Harvard being shoved against the dirty wall and from the way the guy was slurring, he was obviously drunk and Joe could handle drunken people well.

“Yo, ugly. You mind stop groping my boyfriend?” Joe’s voice was sharp and he could see Maybe Harvard trying to crane his neck but the drunk asshole was obstructing his view.

Joe stepped closer, pulling the drunken asshole off of Maybe Harvard and as expected, the drunk guy swung his fist but he was ready; he caught the fist and twisted it hard and the drunken guy swore loudly. Joe punched the drunken guy’s stomach – once, twice, his fists remembering the moves that were taught by Toye, his brother from another mother – and the drunken guy sunk low to the ground, groaning in pain. Joe didn’t wait for long and he grabbed Maybe Harvard’s hand who was watching the whole thing with his mouth opened wide and together they ran out of the alleyway.

*

He should start exercising – that was Web’s thought when he was running hand-in-hand with the guy who saved him, because he was out of breath and they were still running fast and Web felt like collapsing.

The guy who saved him probably sensed that Web was about to die, because he mercifully stopped and when Web heard the guy coughing loud, he didn’t feel too bad for being out of shape.

“Fuck,” Web swore and gulped precious air, hands on his knees – breathing hard.

“Fuck is right,” the guy said and when Web looked at him, he swore all the precious air went out from his lungs again because the guy was pretty – he was tall, lanky; his hair flopped down his forehead, brushing his eyelids; and his lips were so fucking red.

“What?” the guy asked as Web gaped at him.

“You’re pretty,” Web replied, his brain to mouth filter failing him and he felt his face flushed. But the guy laughed, grinning widely, his eyes mischievous.

“Well, you don’t look so bad either, blue eyes. No wonder that guy was all over you,” the guy replied and Web let out a soft ‘fuck’ and straighten his back.

“What are you doing out here alone anyway? It’s late,” the guy asked as he lighted up a cigarette and fuck, Web should look away but his lips were so red.

“I’m on my way to pick up a drunken friend from this seedy bar and I think I’m lost,” Web gnawed his lower lip and the guy was looking at his lips before his eyes slid up to look at him.

“You really shouldn’t be in this part of town at this time – it’s dangerous – you could have been mugged,” the guy stated, lazily inhaling his cigarette and Web swore he was smiling slightly.

“Yeah well, I know that now and I will kick my friend’s ass after I retrieve him from the bar,” Web rubbed his face to focus on the task at hand – get Nix’s ass home safely.

*

“Come on, I’ll walk you there,” Joe offered his arm to Maybe Harvard and he hesitated for a bit before linking his arm with Joe’s.

He didn’t expect Maybe Harvard to be hot – all the scruff, and his goddamn blue eyes – apparently he had no brain to mouth filter too which Joe was enjoying very much.

They walked arm in arm, not talking as Maybe Harvard looked around, probably memorising the routes.

It felt nice to walk like this with someone, Maybe Harvard’s warmth seeping into Joe’s sweater – spreading under his skin and Joe shook his head to clear his mind – _stop being a sentimental pussy_.

They arrived at the seedy bar and Joe unlinked their arms and he felt cold immediately.

“This is it,” Joe gestured his head to the noisy establishment. Maybe Harvard’s eyes were trained on his lips as Joe licked them slowly.

“I – Thank you again for saving me –” Maybe Harvard didn’t get to finish his sentence because Joe pushed him against the wall, his hands gripping Maybe Harvard’s jacket and kissed his soft lips hard, grazing his teeth on the plump lower lip and moaned when Maybe Harvard kissed him back just as hard, cradling his face gently but sucking his tongue in the way that made Joe canted his hips forward for friction.

When they pulled apart, his lips felt swollen and tingly and Maybe Harvard’s eyes looked too fucking clear and blue.

“You keep looking at my lips and I thought fuck it,” Joe explained as he licked his lips, and Maybe Harvard moved in again to kiss him – gently this time – sucking his lower lip and Joe groaned because fuck, this guy could kiss.

“I should – my friend is waiting for me –” Maybe Harvard breathed out and Joe blinked and said, “Yeah. Go.”

Maybe Harvard hesitated for a bit before he pushed open the door and Joe turned around to walk home.

*

“Where the fuck is my wallet?” Web searched his jacket pockets and swore loudly as Nix blinked up at him from inside of the taxi.

*

Two days after Web picked Nix from the seedy bar – two days after he was being kissed by the pretty guy with the red lips – he received a small yet heavy package.

Inside was his wallet – all his money still there – nothing missing and he thought maybe he should go to the sketchy part of the town again to apologize to the pretty guy with the red lips for thinking that he might be a thief when he chanced upon a small note stuck in between his Harvard ID and his driving license.

“Web,

Sorry I took your wallet. Habit. Everything is there. Maybe you wanna meet up again sometime for a drink? It will be on me. Here’s my number.”

– Joe.

Web licked his lips, tasting faint ashes, smokes and something sweet and sharp – thinking maybe he should request Uber ride on Nix’s credit card.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/141720049327/heres-what-ive-got-so-far-web-ventures-into-the)


End file.
